Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP-H5-327031 discloses an optical semiconductor module. This optical semiconductor module includes a laser diode, a thermoelement, and a mount substrate contained in a housing unit. The mount substrate mounts the laser diode on one surface thereof. The thermoelement is disposed between the other surface of the mount substrate and the bottom surface of the housing.